


White Rabbit

by DeliciousJinx



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Multi, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousJinx/pseuds/DeliciousJinx
Summary: It should have never ended this way. Hell, shouldn’t have even started, but it did. There was no one to blame but themselves.Pure desire took over them and became unbearable to control along with hidden secrets that were kept deep down clawing their way up baring it’s sweet venomous fangs into their skins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT CONDONE THIS TYPE OF BEHAVIOR IRL! This is just fiction that I decided to write. Don't like don't read the exit is right there.
> 
> This is only the first part of this story and I can't promise how often I'll update it but let me know if you like it.
> 
> Also shout out to my discord buddies! Couldn't get this far without ya!

It should have never ended this way. Hell, shouldn’t have even started, but it did. There was no one to blame but themselves. Pure desire took over them and became unbearable to control along with hidden secrets that were kept deep down clawing their way up baring it’s sweet venomous fangs into their skins.

Nobody had to know what happened down in the cave - concealed deep in the dark. No one will find out the games that they continued to play. It was just for the three of them to know and relish in the sweet forbidden fruit.

No one had to know.

  _❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦_

At first Jason thought it would be a good idea to go into the warehouse full of drug dealing aliens with nothing but a spear point knife and a gun with only twelve rubber bullets. Yeah going in head first into a wasps nest was such a good idea Jason. Way to go. He barely made it out alive and as injured as he was, he wasn’t gonna stick around and be lectured by the Bat.

He was tired and cut up and he was pretty sure the bite on his neck wasn’t toxic but in this line of work you can never be to sure. He should call the old man and get checked out, but again he didn’t want Bruce to know. So who do you call when you need to be patched up and reassured that the old big bat is nowhere around? Alfred Pennyworth.

Alfred was not all that pleased that Jason showed up the way he did, but he did understand the relationship he and Bruce had. So he didn’t ponder into their little situation much.

“Master Jason, are you sure you don’t want me to contact Master Bruce about this? Surely he would be concern.” Alfred cleaned each scratch and cut, no matter how small, and wrapped them in some bandages securely on his arms and legs. The look on his face was more uneasy about the bite on Jason’s neck but he still waited for a reply.

“Yeah Alf I’m sure. I don’t need him to remind me that I made a mistake. It gets tiring after the first two hundred times. I also don’t need him hanging over me watching me like a hawk.” Jason was really tired and he just wanted to sleep, but he still had to wait for the test results to see if the bite on his neck was gonna kill him or not.

He did worry a little since his chest started to feel tight. Alfred just gave him that _all you bats are such hard headed fools_ look, nonetheless respected Jason’s wish. The computer started to beep; meaning that the test results were in and the rock in Jason’s stomach dropped a few inches.

“Negative Master Jason. You should be fine after some rest. I’ll prepare a room for you.”

“That’s alright Alfred. I’ll be fine in one of my safehouses. I’ll take care of it from here.” Jason started to get up from the medical table however his feet were not very reliable in keeping him upright. He swayed and ended up down on the floor along with his pride. No convincing Alfred now.

“So will you still like me to prepare you a room Master Jason or is the floor alright with you.”

“I’ll take that room please.” there was no fighting it so he just laid there on the floor until his room was prepared. His one request was for it not to be his old bedroom.

                                _❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦_            

He gets he asked Alfred not to set up his old room, but for the love of all unholy things why the hell did it need to be right next to the demon brat. “I personally asked Master Damian to keep watch over you. I asked Master Bruce for some time off and no one else will be back at the Manor for quite some time. Master Damian was the only person staying.”

“And ya couldn’t inform me about this _before_ I agreed to stay here?” Jason’s eyes widen with mere surprise. “Alfred, please do not leave me alone with the incarnation of the devil. I promise I can take care of myself.”

Jason tried his best to plead with the butler but he would not budge. Talk about being stubborn. “Master Damian agreed to make sure you do well in your recovery and you will tell him thank you for doing so. Now I must be going if I want to catch my flight. Do take care Master Jason.”

And just like that Alfred got into a car and drove off. Leaving Jason waiting for something worse than death. The only thing more dreadful than Damian taking care of him was the tightness in his chest. It felt tender to the touch and he had no relief for the pain. Jason just wanted to sleep. He can only wait for the inevitable. _Yay._

                               _❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦_

_Hot. It’s so hot. Can’t breath. Need something...someone. Just touch._

A cool cloth covered his head and a smooth hand held his. The hand was trying as best it could to check for a pulse. It was there but his heart was going a mile a minute. That same hand gently shook him awake.

“Todd. Todd, wake up. You have to take some medicine.” Jason slowly opened his eyes to see Damian standing over him. Oh yeah, he was supposed to take care of Jason. Great.

“What medicine you brat? Alfred didn’t give me any.” Jason just wanted the pressure in his chest to go away.

“He didn’t but I made some to help calm that fever of yours. It could also help with your headache.” Damian replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Of course he would make medicine. When Damian got older he decided he wanted to learn to be a herbalists.

Wanted to try his best to help the family in other ways besides being robin. His home remedies always helped and made Damian proud that he could help in his own way. Bruce would request for them the most.

“I don’t wanna.” Jason said in a whiny tone. “Well you’re gonna.” Damian helped Jason sit up but when doing so he touched Jason’s chest making him feel questionable pain. He tried his best not to show it but there was no fooling the son of the Batman.

“Does your chest hurt Todd? Do you need something for that as well?” Age does mature a person. “No it’ll go away.” as much as he wanted to believe it himself. It didn’t feel like the pain was going away anytime soon. Yet Jason attempted to deceive Damian to thinking he was alright.

“This should help. Use it whenever you feel pain from your chest.” Damian handed Jason a small jar filled with cream that had a nice aromatic smell. “It should also help with the swelling.” After Damian turned fourteen he asked Bruce to let him travel around and to learn new things on his own.

He wanted a break from robin, a break from the superhero life, and a break from himself. He wanted to find something that was for him and not just a handydown or be someone that somebody else wanted him to be. When he came back after his sixteenth birthday he changed. He was still his rash self and cockyer than ever with that bullshit sarcasm, but he was...calmer.

Jason gladly took the jar and took the medicine that his younger brother had made him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't see the way his little brother matured. But even though he's seventeen now he's only three inches taller than he was when he was thirteen. Sometimes Jason's mind wanders. Different things like _Has Damian had his first kiss yet? Has he done it yet? I wonder what he would feel like beneath me._

Every now and then, his eyes would devour Damian when he was sure no one was looking. Jason knew no one was looking but he still felt eyes on him. Watching as he watched Damian, consuming him the same way.

“Thanks kid. Now let me sleep, it’s been a very long week.” Damian hummed and made his way to the door. Before he opened and left he turned to Jason with a faint blush on his face. “Hey Todd.” he stopped and hesitantly thought on his next words. “What is it?” Jason groaned and turned on his side to face the younger robin. Damian took a moment before he spoke again. “Would you spare with me once you feel better?”

The question left hanging in the air and waiting for a response. Watching Damian try and contain his fidgeting was cute. “Sure, why not.” Jason said and the way Damian’s face lit up made him feel a little better, even if the younger was trying to hide his glee.

With a simple nod and not another word Damian left the room. The second the door closed Jason tested the cream from the jar Damian gave him on his chest. The feeling was...weird. It felt good having that relief but it shot an odd thrill though him. It did stop the pain so it should be fine now.

The pain and tenderness in his chest must be due to the bite on his neck. However, the test results said he was fine so he should be.

Right?

                              _❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦_

How could Damian be so foolish! What was he gonna do if Todd said no. He shouldn’t have volunteered to take care of Jason but it was old feelings that made him agree. Damian never told anyone about his feelings towards Jason, he didn’t even know how deep those feelings ran until a few years back. He brushed it off as just an innocent crush and that it’ll go away on its own. But it never did.

Couldn’t really blame him, Jason was the only one who understood. They were so much alike it was almost scary, however, wholly comforting. But this whole situation is dangerous. Damian was just able to push down his feelings for Todd and...for _him._

That’s why he left to travel. The emotions he had were unnatural and it was bad enough that he was the odd one out all the time. And yet over time no matter how hard he tried to shove them deep down in the darkest parts of the empty void, he would dig them out when he was alone and have them wrap around him to drown in sweet delight.

Didn’t make Damian feel better in the morning though. So, he decided to leave and travel and work his body until these unnatural feelings of his died out. For good. And they did for a long time. He never once thought anything dark about the two men he held close to his heart.

But when Damian came back home after two long years, pleased with those feelings no longer with him, he finds out that no matter how hard you try to get rid of something it can never truly go away if it is branded on your soul. He was stuck with these unrequited feelings. Damian is never going to tell anyone about this. He’ll just keep them close to him, to his heart, and live on like nothing is wrong. It’s what a Wayne does best.

“Damian, what are you doing here?” Damian turns to the source of the voice to see his father standing in the archway of the kitchen as he sat on the bar stool.

“Nothing father. Pennyworth asked me to take care of Todd after he was injured since he was going on vacation and nobody was going to be here but me.” Damian spoke softly as not to startle his own heart. He was so lost in thought he didn’t even hear his father’s footsteps.

“What are you doing here father? I thought you had League business and would be out like everyone else.”

“Alfred forgot that I have alarms on my computer down in the cave so when I saw he was testing Jason for poison I came back here as soon as I could.” Bruce said as he took a seat next to Damian. He was so close Damian could smell him. His very own scent filling Damian's nose. No cologne or aftershave to hide his natural body fragrance. 

“Jason told Pennyworth not to get you involved but I guess he too also forgot you are Batman.” Damian says with a small chuckle leaving his lips. When he turns his head he noticed Bruce’s eyes locked on him with something close to a chuckle in them. “What is it father?” He asked and waited for a answer.

“You called him Jason.” Bruce says softly with a mix of surprise and something else. The moment when Damian realised that he did in fact call Todd by his first name was when he sank deeper down the hole. “It was just the slip of tongue father nothing more.” He tried to reassure his father but really he did it for himself. His father just smiled not giving any hint if he believed Damian or not.

“Okay Damian.” was all he said before he got up to leave. Bruce placed his hand on top of Damian’s head and started to slowly pet him. It was comforting. Bruce almost never shows this side of himself so it felt like a nice treat to Damian. So when Bruce moved his hand to the back of his head and pulled him closer to him, Damian’s face buried in under his father’s chest, holding him tight.

It felt, different, Bruce has never done anything like this before. The small rub of his hand that laid on his back and the deep breathes he took. This was something new.

And Damian never wanted it to end.

                                _❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦_

Bruce knew that the thoughts he had were immoral and he knew damn well he should find some way to make them stop, but a bigger part of him didn’t want to give it up. He felt for once in his life he could be greedy and take what he so desperately wants. But in the end he couldn’t. To look at his son in that way was not the look of a father should be giving their child.

Same goes for Jason. Although he may not be related by blood, Bruce only ever thought of him as his own. When Jason died, it felt like Bruce lost a part of himself and he wanted everyone to hurt like he hurt. Of course when Jason came back Bruce  was happy he was in his life again but in fear of old temptations he tried his best not to be near him. Tried his best to push him away but no matter what Jason always held a special place in Bruce’s heart, just like Damian - his own son.

Oh how Damian has grown. He may not be as tall as Bruce when he was his age but he became quite the alluring sight. Damian looked so much like his mother but her beauty could never compare to their son. In the dead of night and there was no need for Batman, Bruce would let himself drift off to fantasies he wishes were real.There alone in his room his only thoughts were of his two most precious treasures.

Jason had such ravishing look about him and it made Bruce want to see his eyes blown wide streaming with tears and his plush lips calling only his name. Damian was so mesmerizing and his small frame would fit perfectly between his father and his big brother. The bites and bruises that would be left on his body would make his lovely tan skin have such a nice glow.

Only in the dead of night would Bruce allow himself this pleasure of the two he most holds dear, and yet can never touch the way he so ached for. Only from a far could he watch and only dream to have both Jason and Damian as his and his _only._

It’s funny how your deepest desires come true.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> Kudos, Comment and or both to tell me how much you loved it.  
> Follow me on Twitter Here and on Tumblr [Here](deliciousjinx.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at that an update. Like I said I don't know how frequent chapters will be uploaded but I hope you can stick with me until the end.
> 
> Please note that I'm not experienced in writing smut but I do my best

“I cannot believe this is happening right now” Jason looked at the doorway to see Bruce just standing there arms folded and the same damn expression he always has just for Jason. “I told Alfred not to tell you so why the hell are you here?”

“I'm here because once again you got reckless. How many times must we go over this Jason?” Bruce walked into the room and sat at the edge of Jason's bed. His words sounded annoyed but his voice sounded amused? “How are feeling.”

Jason didn't answer, at least not right away, but Bruce didn't mind. He knows how Jason can be.

“I feel fine B. Nothing I can't handle, plus the brat is taking care of me so I should be good as new soon.”

“That is good to hear. Don't want you lounging around now would we.”

Jason chuckles while staring out towards the window from the bed. His legs still get wobbly when he tries to stand so he tries to avoid getting up when he is not obligated to. “Bruce, you're not angry with me again are you?” it was a question that had to be asked and one Jason was dreading to hear the answer to. Again

“No Jason I'm not. In a way I find it amusing.” Bruce gave Jason a small grin and a simple laugh when he turned to look at Jason. “Kinda reminds me when I first started out. Such a weird nostalgic feeling how you are somewhat like me.”

Bruce must be in a good mood _or_ he might have been replaced and this is a better version. But this is nice, nice to set their pride and differences aside to be in a moment like this. Maybe he should have called Bruce right away, but that doesn't matter, he's here now without Jason having to call him. This is-

“Since you are still recovering I'll wait to lecture you once you feel better.”

And moment's gone. “Had to ruin it didn't ya B.”

Bruce's grin grew into a warm smile and let his laughter speak for him. It's true what they say, laughter can be contagious. Jason couldn't help but laugh with Bruce. Yes very nice indeed.

                              ❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Jason got better after what felt like forever. His fever finally broke and his muscles started to relax. He was able to breath again. Well mostly. The problem with his chest was still the same and it sure as hell didn't look like it was getting any better.

His chest was swollen more than when he first noticed the tightness and the pain around his nips was close to unbearable. Nothing he couldn’t handle right. He'd be damned if this keeps him down.

There’s also the matter of how much he used that damn ointment Damian gave him. It was starting to become more and more difficult to apply it, not to mention whatever was in it made his breast feel hot and tender that every time he touched them tremors ran through his body. The overwhelming rush made him crave more however, no matter how much he tried he was never able to reach the peak of his pleasure.

He tried for hours after applying the cream for some damn release but it was more work than fun. Different movements, different positions, none of it worked and it was only making him more frustrated. So he just gave up.

But then one night applying the cream Jason discovered something a little _off_. Jason's routine was just to add the cream, massage and then be done but something different happened.

Jason was putting on the ointment and felt that telltale signs of rapture about to hit - doing this four times daily will do that to you - so he rubbed a little harder than he did before thinking maybe this time, this time he’ll go over.

It started to feel good, great even, way better than usual. He rubbed and pinch feeling his body heat up his toes began to curl and his eyes closed to feel more of _this_. This felt incredible, way better than all the other times, but the feeling of something wet and sticky made his eyes shoot open to see white liquid coming out of his nips. Milk? Why was milk coming out of his chest? Jason knew for sure milk should not be coming out of him.

The fuck is going on? Of all the freaky stuff to happen to him this one takes the cake. Is this normal? Of course it's not normal he was a guy. So why, why was this happening? Jason's hands were still massaging the cream on his chest when the shock of the situation was trying to wrap itself around his brain. There was no way this could be happening.

His right hand flinched when his fingers brushed over his nipple, unintentionally squeezing his breast harder releasing more milk on his hand. So this was really happening. More milk came out and ran down his hand making a sticky path towards his stomach.

Shock was still running its course in Jason's mind but he could not help but feel so relieved. It was such relief that Jason's surprise of it got pushed in the back of his mind.

His right hand kept squeezing and his left joined to squeeze the other. Each gush of milk that came out the more he felt at ease. If he got off on it well, who could blame him. The relief of his chest gave him something close to a high. His body felt like it was floating in nothing but a pure electrifying rush.

Jason slowed down the best he could because he so desperately wants to make this last. Like a man obtaining fresh cool water after a hard dry drought. However the hunger in him became bolder when the relief was too much causing him to pulse in his sweats. The bulge in his sweats was getting thicker the more Jason let himself go, leaking so much precum that his underwear were soaked covering him in his own juices along with sticking close to his skin.

‘ _Not yet’_ he tells himself but god, with all the pressure being released he was starting to become light headed and just couldn’t hang on to reality. Just the mere goal of reaching total bliss kept him going and let him lose control.

It was the middle of the night and either _Batman and Robin_ were out protroling or in bed asleep, either way no one should be able to disturb him. He stood by the window, letting the bright full moon lime his body as he let this unknown intoxicating feeling take over

Enjoying the feeling of his own body Jason couldn’t stop the gasp and groans from leaving his lips that he bit raw making them plumb and colored red. Jason squeezed both of his hands tighter on his chest, making his hips thrust in the air. Shockwaves going throughout his entire being.

God it felt so good. There was so much milk covering his bear chest and running down to his sweats soaking them. The milk was sticky and really should have felt gross but Jason got turned on more.

One hand pushed down his pants to have them tucked under his balls while the other continued to play with his breast. His free hand trailed down from his throat down the milky path on his chest and stomach to his now very hard cock.

Sliding the sticky white liquid from his nips to cover his prick with it. Jason rubbed the milk along the precum on his shaft holding it firmly, making that luscious feeling of his intensify.

He was almost there, moving his hand faster along his cock meanwhile the other milked his breast for everything he had. Jason kept pumping in his hand, moving his hips hard and didn’t even mind the sweat that was pouring from him. He twisted his hand at the head of his cock and that seemed to do him in.

His orgasam hit him hard and was so intense that his knees buckled making him kneel on the floor of his bedroom. Jason’s cock was gushing so much come and began to mix with the milk that not only was on his body, but also surrounding him as he kneeled on the floor.

Jason tried to control his breathing as best he could even with his body still convulsing. Well he felt much better even if he was covered in his own mess. He grew tired and his body felt light, however he still needed to clean up not only the floor but himself as well. He was groggy but did what he set himself to do and afterwards hopped into bed. It didn’t take him long to fall into a deep slumber.

                              ❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

“Father, will you be going back on your mission with the league?” Damian asked as he stood next to Bruce as he sat looking at the batcomputer.

“No. I think I’ll stay here, keep an eye on things. The league is more than capable of handling the mission on their own.” Bruce replied not taking his eye off the screen. It looked like he was looking at the results from Jason’s blood tests. “Todd is going to be okay isn’t he father?” from the readings everything looked normal and nothing out of place.. But you can never be to sure.

“From what I can tell, yes he should be fine. He just needs some rest.” Bruce said.

“It's still early, how about me and you go watch a movie together. Alfred is not here so we can add extra butter to the popcorn.” Bruce got up from the chair and began to remove his mask. Damian took a moment to answer. It did sound nice and it was only going to be him and father. Together. Watching a movie. In a dark room. The thoughts that started to race through Damian’s head made his cheeks heat up. _No, it’s just a movie._ He told himself.

“I would enjoy that father.” Damian said and followed Bruce up the stairs once he was out of his uniform.

Damian was allowed to pick the movie so he picked the longest one he could find and settle down on the couch. When Bruce returned from getting them popcorn, he sat down right next to Damian causing the young man's face heat up.

The movie started and so did the racing of the Damian's heart. There was no space between him and Bruce and every so often as the movie progressed, their legs would rub against each other. Damian couldn’t focus on the movie nor could he stop his body from fidgeting with each touch his father gave.

“Damian are you alright?” Bruce paused the movie to check on him. “Are you cold?” he asks

“No father, I am just tired is all.” Damian couldn’t allow himself to reveal how he was feeling and he hopes his dear father could look past his white lie.

“Well if you’re tired you can lean your head on me.” Bruce grabbed the blanket closes to him and wrapped his son in it. He noticed the look on Damian’s face and reassured him by placing his large hand on the back of his head and gently eased Damian’s head down on his chest. “I don’t mind son.”

It was nice. Hearing the steady breathing of Bruce and the calming rhythm of his heartbeat. He was comfortable laying there but when Bruce wrapped his arm tightly around him, Damian couldn’t help but fall deeper down the hole.

                              ❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Damian looked so angelic as he slept on his father's chest. Bruce's craving grew as he watched Damian sleep. Breathing softly and without a care in the world. He so desperately wanted to touch the soft lips of his son. Just to give in.

But like he does every time, he holds back. It's starting to get harder and harder but he holds back. Bruce will not allow to let his desires run wild.

Once the movie was over Bruce carried Damian back to his room and tucked him in. He placed a lingering kiss on Damian's forehead. He could at least have that.

As Bruce walked out of Damian's bedroom, he noticed sounds coming from Jason's room. Sounds that cause arousal to course through him.

A peek. A peek should be fine. Bruce opened the door quietly hoping Jason didn't hear and watched as his surrogate son pleasured himself. Heat started to consume him and lust controlled every nerve in his body.

When Bruce saw how intense Jason's climax was he couldn't move fast enough to reach his bedroom. Behind his door was just him, the memory of his beloved son, and the burning hunger that he could no longer control.

That night his fantasies ran wild. And so did his control.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE! Wow this took forever and I am amazed I got this chapter done. It's a whole lot harder for me to write on my phone.
> 
> I tried my best with this chapter and I thank you for sticking with me! 
> 
> Now without further ado. Enjoy chapter 3 of White Rabbit

Damian felt the lingering kiss his father gave him after he tucked him in for bed that night. Bruce's soft and warm lips making his body enlighten with so much joy and yearning that only Bruce could make him feel. With just a simple set of lips Damian knew everything was gonna be alright. 

It's not like Bruce hasn't given his son kisses on his forehead or cheeks before, but this one seemed different. It was like Bruce didn't want to stop. And he didn't have to.

Damian wanted him to keep going, to take what Damian would so freely give, but eventually his father removed his lips, whispering nothing more than a goodnight as he left Damian's room.

He wanted Bruce to stay - to beg his father to stay. If he had the heart, he would ask his father to not leave and to lay with him in bed. Damian was sure Bruce would. 

He would do anything for his son because he loves him so dearly and Damian is almost never afraid to take advantage of his father's love that he as for him as his son. As  _ only  _ his son.

If Bruce were to stay, Damian could watch him fall asleep and get a better look at the lines on his father's face that seemed to have decreased. All thanks to the cream he made just for Bruce.

Listening to his breathing to make certain that he was fully asleep so Damian can scoot closer to his side, taking in that addictive smell from his father he craved more than the air he breathes. Damian would wrap his arms of whatever part of Bruce he could and just feel his body against his own that felt feverish against Bruce's cool skin.

Just like that kiss to his forehead, it wouldn't be the first time they shared a bed together. Before felt normal, just father and son laying together after a rough day or a long movie.

Sometimes it wasn't only Damian who Bruce would share the bed with after long nights. The moment Jason joined in that small bubble created by Bruce and Damian was the moment Damian didn't want it to ever stop.

Whenever one of them were injured the other two would stay by their side. After Jason got his face blown up, Damian stayed in the room with his father to watch over Jason and wait for him to wake. He wasn't only there for Jason. He was there for Bruce too. That was the first night the three of them shared a bed together.

A protective bubble they made together in the depth of night with a silent promise.

Ever since then Damian would try so hard to fight whatever he was feeling when he was with both or even one of them. The feelings he started to develop for Jason surprised Damian because of how much they tend to bicker and how irrational they can be towards one another, but felt right all the same.

Like it was always suppose to happen. There was a connection with Jason he couldn't have with anyone else. Including Dick. To want to call him his beloved was more than anything Damian deserved but didn't have a problem taking.

To desire to be one with his own father was a different matter. He felt no shame for wanting his father the same way he wanted Jason and he did not care of what others thought of it. 

The only thing holding him back from asking Bruce to take him and make Damian his was the look he would sometimes see on his father's face every time he would practiced the scenario in his head. The look of  _ disappointment _ and  _ disgust. _

Damian wanted to be with Bruce just as badly as he wanted to be with Jason. So he never went through asking them to lay with him in bed. Never could say the words he so wanted to hear from them in return. He never told them how he felt because he only wants them to be his and him to only be theirs.

Just the three of them. Taking something they all denied themselves.

Damian doesn't care what people would think of him, it only mattered what the people he cared more than anything thought.

It's just the three of them in this big and hollow mansion. Damian has to make a choice if he is willing to take what is rightfully his.

He can almost feel it in his gut on how Bruce and Jason really feel for him, for each other, why can't they just stop tick toeing around each other.

Just a taste. Is that so selfish to ask?

Damian decides to think more about it tomorrow and come up with a plan. But as for now he has something else in mind.

He retrieves a box from under his bed and settles his back to the headboard once the box is in his grasp. He opens the box to reveal underwear that belonged to Jason and Bruce that he took without their knowledge. Damian couldn't resist taking them during their showers after patrol.

They always had that strong scent that Damian always got so wet for. The smell so divine to his senses. Making sure the door was locked Damian moved quickly to take off any piece of clothing that covered him and grabbed both Bruce's and Jason's underwear. One usually did the trick, but he knew that wouldn't satisfy him tonight.

Damian so desperately needed to lose control and he'll give himself at least that for right now.

Looking back towards the door every so often he could only imagine if he was to be caught by his father and his big brother. Oh how he wanted Bruce and Jason to come in and see the state they put him. Of how their scent makes him crazy.

The aroma that Damian's father and brother emitted would sometimes make him lose touch with reality. Jason smelled like cinnamon and the old books he enjoyed to read whenever he found time. Back when he was robin and even now. Such a nice smell.

But there are times when Jason would get this essence that mixed in with that small and innocent smell. The attar of the tainted waters of the Lazarus pit. The scent of the once young robin mixed with the one that died but was reborn.

It was Jason.

His father, Bruce smelled like the uniform he wore every night that would hug his body perfectly in all the right places and the intoxicating hint of mint and honey that Damian couldn't get enough of. Along with the comforting aroma of home that only he could give to Damian and Jason.

It sounds impossible but for Damian it is more true than the very name he was given. When Damian really got a good smell of Bruce he swears he could see and feel colors surround him. That is how much of a hold Bruce has on him. With just his fragrance.

Their sweat made them smell all the more addictive.

If there was a way to make their scent into a drug Damian wouldn't mind getting high every chance he had. For now though, the underwear he stole from them would have to do. 

There's no denying if given the opportunity that Damian would come many times over if he was lock in a room with just the two he loved most and the wholesome scent that admits from their bodies.

If he was being honest, Damian wouldn't mind being unclean.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you made it to the end! Did you enjoy reading this chapter? If so leave Kudos, Comments and or both and tell me how much you loved it. 
> 
> If you want to hit me up in my inbox, here's my [Tumblr](https://deliciousjinx.tumblr.com)
> 
> You can also check me out on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/home)


End file.
